The development of high-efficiency dispatchable solar energy conversion systems is critical to increase solar penetration into the energy market. Two well-developed technologies—photovoltaic (“PV”) power and concentrating solar power (“CSP”)—have advanced solar energy conversion in two different directions: while PV is cheaper and more efficient than CSP, CSP has the dispatchability that is required if solar energy is ever to replace traditional base load generation.